Icons are typically arranged on a desktop computer screen by either a computer generated default arrangement, such as in columns and rows, or by allowing a user to select individual icons and drag the icons to a location on the screen. This process can be cumbersome and time consuming, especially if the size of the screen is small such as in a hand-held device.